


A day at the Beach

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korra and Asami have fun at the beach, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, Romantic Fluff, they're just so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “Ok, we’re here. You can open your eyes,” Asami said, untying the bandana. Korra blinked, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness.“Wow…” Korra breathed, taking in the scene before her. “It’s beautiful.”Or, Asami and Korra spend the day at the beach.Inktober Day 24: Dig
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Inktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Kudos: 40





	A day at the Beach

“Asami, where are we going?” Korra laughed, walking cautiously forward with her arms outstretched to avoid running into anything. “Am I smelling...salt?”

Asami had insisted on taking her on a weekend getaway, but refused to tell Korra where they were actually going. Apparently she wanted it to be a surprise, so much that she was even making Korra wear a blindfold until they got there.

So now Korra was walking blindly forward with nothing but Asami and Naga to guide her.

“Ok, we’re here. You can open your eyes,” Asami said, untying the bandana. Korra blinked, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness.

“Wow…” Korra breathed, taking in the scene before her. “It’s beautiful.”

They stood at the edge of a white sand beach that laid before a crystal-clear, turquoise ocean. The sound of crashing waves filled their ears, combined with the squawks of multi-colored birds, nestled in nearby palm trees. Granite cliffs rose high in the distance, tops partially obscured by clouds. 

And the best part? They were completely alone.

It was a hidden paradise. Isolated from nearby cities and entirely cut off from other people. 

“Isn’t it?” Asami replied, taking Korra’s hand in hers. “Varrick came across it a couple years ago and bought up the land to preserve it, but I managed to convince him to let us stay here for the weekend.”

“This is amazing,” Korra said, turning to Asami to give her a kiss. “You’re amazing.”

“Now, you ready for a day at the beach?” 

With a mischievous smile, Korra grabbed Asami’s hands and dragged her towards the water. They didn’t even bother changing into bathing suits before plunging into the chilly water. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the water down south, but it was still cold enough to send shivers up Korra’s spine. 

However, their bodies quickly adjusted to the temperature as they splashed around in the water, swimming amongst schools of fishes and riding the waves. 

After a while, their stomachs began to rumble and they left the water to enjoy the picnic Asami had packed for them. The blazing sun quickly dried their clothes as they ate the array of sandwiches, crackers, cheeses, and fruit. 

They set out towels and had just laid down to sunbathe when Naga decided to start digging a hole, covering them in sand as it was sent flying through the air. 

“Naga!” Korra cried, trying to shake the sand out of her hair while Asami laughed. 

Abandoning all hope of sunbathing, they decided to follow Naga’s lead and play in the sand, constructing intricate sandcastles and competing to see who could dig the deeper hole.

“No fair, that’s cheating!” Asami complained as Korra used her bending to add another five feet of depth to her hole. 

“Hey, you never said no bending,” Korra said with a smirk, instantly getting sand thrown at her in response. “Oh, that’s it. Come here!” 

Asami let out an undignified squeak as Korra pelted her with sandballs. They chased each other around the beach until they both ended up tangled in a pile, panting as they tried to catch their breath. 

“I got you,” Asami teased, planting a kiss on Korra’s nose.

The next few hours passed similarly, with lots of teasing and fun, until at last the sun began to sink below the deep blue water. 

“You know, I can’t remember the last time I was at a beach,” Korra said softly, curled into Asami’s side as they laid on the sand together. The sky was a darkening pink above them, stars slowly becoming visible. “Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, there weren’t exactly a lot of them.”

“I know what you mean,” Asami murmured, gently stroking Korra’s hair. “My family used to go every year, but after my mom died, my dad became so focused on work and we kinda just...stopped.” She sighed. They were both silent for a moment. 

“I’m glad we were able to do this,” Korra said. “It was really nice.”

“Me too. It seems like so long since we’ve been able to spend time together. Just the two of us.”

They trailed off into a comfortable silence again, sharing in the other’s warmth as they watched the waves crash against the sandy shores. 

There was no place they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> After the boatload of angst I wrote yesterday, I needed some fluff in my life and Korra and Asami are just too cute lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
